1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing apparatus and an image forming apparatus having the fixing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A fixing apparatus conventionally makes a recording medium, on which developer images are formed by development of latent images formed on an image carrier with a developing agent, pass though and fixes the developer images formed on the recording medium by a fixing member. Such a fixing apparatus tends to include a metal separation member for separating the recording medium to which the developer image is attached, from the surface of the fixing member (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-37567).
With such a prior art fixing apparatus, there raises a problem that printing quality made by the image forming apparatus having such a fixing apparatus cannot be good as expected. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a fixing apparatus improving the printing quality when printing is made with an image forming apparatus having such a fixing apparatus.